HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 48
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers BMG ends 12 CDs for a penny, a restaurant based on poop, the live-action Star Wars series, the crew's thoughts on Watchmen, and the crew's favorite cover songs. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:00' - Step Brothers Intro *'1:08' - Only through MP3, no uStream *'2:03' - "You got flushed" - inappropriate sound effects *'3:58' - Josh's laundry - Hobmo *'6:15' - Internet *'6:55' - BMG ends 12 CDs for a penny - Crash Test Dummies http://www.box.net/shared/66aj31hesg audio *'13:15' - CD Warehouse, Music Stores, Vinyl Records http://www.box.net/shared/9f7qrihh6l audio *'21:25' - TacoTown taco made for real - Man vs Food - Iron Chef *'26:35' - Recalling Refrigerators - Josh arrives - "You have something in your face" - Drummer Eli *'29:23' - Washington honors Penny Arcade - Eli is a Scottish Lord - Eli the Usurper http://www.box.net/shared/s1op4vuumi audio *'32:19' - Josh on 12 CDs for a penny *'33:35' - Female Chinese athlete is a man *'35:10' - Restaurants based on poop - diary of poop http://www.box.net/shared/maj71oluma audio *'38:04' - TV *'38:06' - Live Action Star Wars series - Consuler Palpatine http://www.box.net/shared/igdkfhmlhg audio *'45:10' - V the Series - Space Whores *'46:20' - 4th season of Heroes - Lick-a-Maid & Pixie Stix *'49:40' - Movies *'49:50' - Mickey Rourick in Iron Man - The Wrestler *'51:28' - Riddick Sequel - Pitch Black - Lava Tigers *'54:56' - Vin Diesel - Fake Italian Names in Saving Private Ryan *'56:09' - Fantastic Four reboot *'59:00' - Fantastic Four 1996 - Space Olympics & Boom Box *'1:01:15' - Natalie Portman *'1:01:44' - Animated Mad Max - "What's in the fucking box" *'1:03:10' - Josh's piercing - Josh recapturing his youth *'1:04:58' - "And we're back..." - "And we're back AGAIN...." *'1:05:50' - Chris Cornell's album http://www.box.net/shared/mv5b6vuygg audio *'1:10:31' - Watchmen - You said a thing about dicks http://www.box.net/shared/e5eqnydg72 audio *'1:18:15' - Grey's Anatomy *'1:19:13' - Back to Watchmen http://www.box.net/shared/fp6eqj8cln audio *'1:23:23' - Adult themed Watchmen costumes *'1:23:58' - Mail Sack *'1:24:03' - 5 human heads found in Mexico - Drug Wars *'1:27:00' - Joel's Navy Seal cousin fights drug lords - Sharks on cocaine *'1:29:15' - Do gay guys get turned on by their own bodies? - Gay Bears *'1:32:32' - NEWW - TBRU *'1:34:40' - Prostate Exam Joke *'1:35:31' - Favorite cover song by a band - Alanis Moriset's cover of My Humps *'1:40:45' - Killers cover Kenny Rogers - Hurt by Johnny Cash *'1:43:35' - Awesome movie board game crossover - "What's in the fucking box" - Saving Private Ryan - Schindler's List http://www.box.net/shared/e6645iv7vt audio *'1:47:48' - Photoshop filters to real life *'1:49:34' - New iPod Shuffle - Josh's fingers *'1:52:12' - Star Trek: TNG & X-men crossover *'1:53:20' - Definition of Saddlebacking *'1:54:55' - If you could have dual citizenship in any nation (fictional or real) what would it be? - AxMen *'1:58:15' - Favorite cult movies *'2:03:05' - Movies with jokes you didn't get as a kid - Boners are funny *'2:07:45' - Learning curse words as a kid *'2:08:48' - Star Wars Episode I *'2:10:31' - What geek event in history would you like to go back and experience - Space Travel & NASA *'2:18:05' - Original Star Wars experience & trailer - Natalie Portman Impression http://www.box.net/shared/d57lhobyz5 audio *'2:22:30' - Bits of Daft Punk's Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger *'2:23:31' - What will you do when the Mail Sack is out of juice? *'2:24:56' - If you could pick one guest star for the show, who would it be? - Dr. Manhattan's Dong *'2:26:55' - Joel sells a T-shirt to J. J. Abrams *'2:31:25' - Ending - Price is Right theme Category:Podcast